


In a duel

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Cockblocking, Ember Island (Avatar), Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Set between The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Zuko and Sokka spar on Ember Island.





	In a duel

**Author's Note:**

> "Ember Island reveals the true you."

Now that Katara officially forgave him for what he put them through, Zuko's properly accepted into the group and he finds himself spending more time with everyone.

Aang, of course, because he has to train his firebending.

Katara, too, and not only to help her with the cooking and such.

Toph decided to call him "Sparky", apparently, and sometimes punches him in the shoulder for whatever reason.

He's taken a liking to Suki and they even sparred once or twice, her with her fans and him with his dao swords.

But this morning it's Sokka who comes to him, sword in hand. "Hey Jerkbender, wanna spar ?", he says casually, as if nothing weird ever happened between them.

"Uh, sure", a bewildered Zuko answers. He scrambles to get up and grabs his dual swords, following Sokka to the training field.

The Water Tribe teen assumes a defensive stance once he's in the middle of the field, looking at Zuko square in the eye. "No bending allowed", he warns.

Zuko properly grabs hold of his swords and nods.

A split second, then Sokka launches himself at him.

The firebender is kind of surprised by the other's speed, and barely blocks the first hit. He holds his ground though, and steps to the side to avoid the next blow.

The younger teen charges again, tip of the sword pointing towards Zuko's side.

The older one easily deflects Sokka's sword, and notice something strange about it. Evading Sokka's next attack, he can't help but ask, "Why is it black ?"

Sokka halts for a moment, admiring the blade. "It's my space sword", he says fondly after a while.

Zuko lifts an eyebrow and gets the feeling that's all the information he's going to get for now. So he lunges forward and attacks Sokka with a deft swing of his left sword.

"Hey ! You're a jerk !" Sokka protests as he blocks Zuko's dao sword.

"Tell me more or spar, but make up your mind", the firebender grumbles unhappily.

Sokka nods and resumes his sparring.

Zuko often finds himself in a pinch, struggling to block Sokka's blows as the younger teen is quick on his feet. _Damn, you're pretty good at this._ He doesn't back out though, and instead steps up his game to match up with that of the young warrior.

Sokka relentlessly comes back full force, until... "Ha !" Sokka exults as he flings one of Zuko's swords away.

The firebender looks alarmedly at his lost weapon, then snaps his head back at Sokka and glares at him. _Now I'm serious._

Sokka seems taken aback by Zuko's scowling, as he takes a step back and almost trips.

The older teen takes this as an occasion to attack the younger one, lunging forwards to swing his only sword left.

Sokka resists but loses his footing, ultimately landing on the sandy ground, the tip of Zuko's sword pointing at his chin.

The firebender breathes cautiously, holding his sword out carefully to avoid hurting the other teen.

Sokka's blue eyes are locked onto Zuko's and for a moment the firebender wonders if he could drown in those. Then the young warrior says, "Alright, you win", with a crooked smile.

Zuko removes his sword from under Sokka's chin, and offers his hand to help the other up.

The tanned teen grabs it and moves to stand up, gulping when he's eye-level with Zuko.

 _So close..._ Zuko wants to kiss Sokka but doesn't want to rush things again, instead he takes a step back and says, "You're pretty good with a sword."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

"Well, I've been trained for it", Zuko explains, "What about you ?"

"I got me a teacher too", Sokka confides. "Taught me how to handle a sword and helped me forge my own one."

"Oh, that reminds me, what was that about "space sword" ?"

"Space sword, made out of space earth."

Zuko frowns in incomprehension.

"A meteorite crashed and I decided to make my blade out of it", Sokka says as if it was the most natural thing.

Zuko's eyes widen. "O-kay, I guess. That's unusual." _You're even more resourceful than I imagined, and now you've got quite the unique sword._

"And it rocks ! It's pretty and deadly", the young warrior says as one of his fingers slides along the blade.

"I gotta admit, that's impressive. And you're skilled, too. Makes a great combo", Zuko smiles.

Sokka smiles widely at the mention of his skills, apparently pleased with himself. "But I'm sure I can beat you. Wanna rematch ?"

The firebender smirks. "Of course", he says. But he feels a little hot now that they've warmed up, so he decides to remove his shirt, discarding it on the ground.

Sokka kind of stares at him.

 _Are you... checking me out ?_ He clears his throat, "Um, so, the rematch ?"

The tanned teen shakes his head vehemently, and halfheartedly scowls at Zuko. "You're on", he says, assuming a defensive stance.

The young Prince retrieves his lost sword, and gets back to business, attacking first.

Sokka easily deflects the blow and quickly jumps backwards to dodge the next attack.

Zuko is, once more, in admiration in front of the other's skill, and has trouble concentrating when Sokka's gaze finds his.

"Come on Jerkbender, give me all you got", the young warrior teases before lunging forwards.

Half-shocked, half-charmed by the other's cockiness, Zuko tries to steel himself and parries, but barely... He ends up holding his dao swords crossed in front of him to block the space sword close, too close to his chest.

"Ha !" Sokka exults, and takes a step forward, never alleviating the pressure on Zuko's swords. Another confident step forward, and his forehead brushes against the firebender's as he murmurs, "Afraid you're gonna lose ?"

 _Afraid I'm gonna lose it_ , Zuko thinks as he realizes how close the other's face is and how kissable his mouth is. He grunts, and pushes with all his might to dislodge Sokka, takes a step to the side in order not to be within space sword's range.

Sokka smirks.

_Do you even know the effect you have on me ? Wait- no, you wouldn't use that against me, would you ?_

The tanned warrior sheathes his sword, earning a curious glance from Zuko. Then he removes his tunic, discarding it on the ground like the firebender did earlier with his.

The older teen gapes a little, admiring Sokka's lean build, all mocha skin over corded muscle. _Damn, you're really hot..._

Sokka takes his time unsheathing his sword, making a show of flexing his arms just right when he grabs his weapon.

 _...and you're using it against me._ Zuko growls and launches himself at Sokka. He's serious now and decided not to lose to such a lame stratagem.

The recently undressed teen barely has the time to block but, quick on his feet, evades the firebender's range, still smirking.

They go at it all out until Zuko manages to fling Sokka's sword away.

The young warrior yelps and runs to retrieve it.

Zuko drops his swords and engages in a short chase, tackling the younger teen to the ground.

Sokka wriggles and writhes to get out of Zuko's hold but only manages to turn around and find himself tightly straddled, both hands pinned above his head.

Now it's Zuko's time to smirk.

The Water Tribe teen's breath hitches and he flushes a dark pink.

Panting from exertion, the firebender leans in just a little, breath fanning over Sokka's parted lips. "Now who's afraid to lose ?", he murmurs.

Sokka's blush intensifies and he doesn't dare move an inch.

Zuko realizes the position they're in and has the grace to blush as well. He swallows and releases Sokka's hands, moving to stand up.

The young warrior places his now free hands on Zuko's hips, as if to stop him.

Zuko freezes under the touch and tries to scowl at Sokka.

The young warrior gulps and lets go. His hands slide to the sides, brushing Zuko's thighs.

The firebender leans in again, a hand placed on either side of Sokka's head to stabilize himself. "What was that ?", he demands.

Sokka guiltily looks to the side.

"What ?", Zuko stammers.

The tanned teen swallows once more, and mumbles, "Dunno. It just... felt right."

Zuko's heart misses a beat. _You're driving me crazy._

"Sorry, I...", he trails out as his blue eyes find golden ones. "Damn", he says then, and leans up to capture Zuko's mouth in a searing kiss.

The firebender blinks at first, unable to answer to the surprising motion. His brain catches up when Sokka nibbles at his lower lip, and his eyes flutter shut as he starts answering in kind. _Sokka is kissing me. Sokka is kissing me, and he's damn good at it. Spirits, I want more._

Sokka moans at a playful bite on his lower lip.

Zuko leans on his elbows, and shifts to the side so he can run a hand on Sokka's chest and flat stomach. He discovers soft skin, a perky nipple, lean muscles and a sharp hipbone. He trails his fingers on the hem of the young warrior's belt, lightly tugging down as if to invite him to undress there and then.

Sokka's hands fly to Zuko's chest and back, nails scraping ever so slightly.

Electricity courses through Zuko's body as his mind struggles to find the proper way to do... whatever they're going to do. He breaks the kiss for an instant, to give him time to think. But then he sees the young warrior, flushed all the way down his toned chest, lips parted and swollen from the kiss, half-lidded eyes boring into his, searching for something... and he dives in again, intending on getting drunk out of Sokka's taste.

The Water Tribe teen happily sighs into the kiss and his hands wander free, the right one even daring to grab an ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze.

Zuko unconsciously arches into the touch, creating friction between them.

The motion elicits a low moan from Sokka.

Zuko is now painfully aware of the state he's in and his body demands release. He breaks the kiss, intending on asking Sokka if he really wants to continue this, because he's gonna combust if he doesn't.

"Guys ? Katara says lunch is ready !"

Both Sokka and Zuko hastedly snap their heads towards the intruder.

Aang just smiles at them from the far side of the training field. "Oh, you're wrestling now ? I thought you were gonna use your swords", he says genuinely.

Zuko scrambles up and as far from Sokka as possible, glad his scar can conceal part of the raging blush he can feel up his ears.

The young warrior gets up as well, staggering in the process, and seems in no better state than his older friend is.

"So... you guys coming or what ?"

Sokka curtly nods, retrieves his sword and tunic, and silently leaves the premises as fast as possible.

Zuko mutters, "I'll be there in a moment", as he walks towards his discarded tunic. As he pats the sand from it, he thinks, _too bad, I had a chance there. To think Aang would interrupt us... well, that's better than Katara, but still._


End file.
